Containers with such safety devices are appropriate or even essential in situations where preventing easy dispensing of the medium from the container is necessary. More specifically, the safety device is to prevent dispensing from taking place without having to undertake special measures to release the container opening. Complicating the removal of the contents of a container in question by using a safety device is necessary, in particular, as a child safety feature, when the container contains hazardous media and contact therewith or even oral consumption thereof would be fatal at least to a certain category of persons, for example, children. On the other hand, such a child safety feature, should not constitute so great an obstacle that older people, for example, can no longer access the container contents.
The present container solution is, in particular, produced according to a blow molding, filling and sealing process as it has now become known globally under the brand name Bottelpack®. Container products produced according to the known Bottelpack® method are produced in one piece from plastic, filled and then sealed preferably in sterile form. Such containers, which can also be in ampoule form, often contain dispensing media, mainly in the form of fluids for therapeutic purposes, which are intended for use by certain persons only which, in principle, necessitates a child safety feature.
A generic container with a safety device is disclosed in WO 2007/112802 A1. The container opening can be sealed by a first safety part, which opposes an opening force with a pre-definable resistance. This pre-definable resistance may be overcome with the aid of a second safety part cooperating with the first safety part to release the container opening. In the case of the known solution, the pre-definable resistance can be selected such that, without the assistance of the second safety part, it is virtually impossible to overcome, or at least cannot be overcome by children. This arrangement makes a simple or unintentional opening more difficult and, in particular, ensures that children are not able to readily perform the operation sequence required to open the container opening without instructions.
A disadvantage of this known solution is that the safety device is designed as an auxiliary tool as the one safety part which, removed from the container, enables the actual opening process only by using this auxiliary tool to separate the head part as the other safety part from the storage part of the container via the separation point and, in this way, then releasing the container opening for a removal of media from the container. Aside from the possibility of the actuation tool becoming lost as a result of its removal from the container, improper user application of the tool in question cannot be ruled out, thus resulting in additional difficulties for the opening process.
Also, older users, in particular, may find the known child safety features too challenging and may be unable to initiate an opening process.